Help Eli
by btamamura
Summary: Eli loves Madison, but he doesn't know if she feels the same. Maybe his friends could help him. Read to see why it's a crossover. Includes self-insertion message.


Help Eli  
  
yamitammy I don't own any of the characters from different anime.  
  
Eli Moon was trying to think of how to confess his feelings to Madison Taylor. But, he just didn't know how. He didn't even know if she felt the same way, after all they had been having a number of arguments, which surprised everybody else. The talented child decided to play the piano to try to take his mind off the situation. He started to play a tune that everybody was familiar with. Unknown to Eli, Tracey Sketchit, Bakura Ryou, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Koji Minamoto and Mitsuru Tsuwabuki were standing just outside the music room. No, the group wasn't at school; they were in their large house. Anyway, the boys closed their eyes and listened to the beautiful music wafting through the house. But suddenly, they heard a 'clunk' of the keys and they knew right away something wasn't right. Eli never went 'clunk' when he played the piano, even while looking away. "We'd better see what's up," Bakura stated. Tracey heard a sound he never expected to hear coming from the talented child. "I agree with Bakura, something's wrong, we'd better check it out." The five boys entered the music room and noticed Eli slumped over the piano, face buried in his arms. Eli was trembling slightly and occasionally, a muffled sob came from the boy. The five boys rushed over to Eli. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked. Eli looked up, it was definitely obvious that he was crying, he had red eyes, tear-streaks running down his cheeks and his glasses were misted over. "It's purely evident to you that I'm not okay," Eli replied before slumping back over and crying harder. "Why are you crying?" Koji asked. "I don't know if you'd understand," Eli replied, voice muffled. "I never expected to ever see you cry, Eli," Mitsuru stated. "Even partial reincarnations of great wizards cry. I am human after all, I do have a heart, I do have feelings, and right now, they are mixed," Eli responded to Mitsuru's statement. "What do you mean by your feelings are mixed?" Bakura asked as he gently rubbed Eli's back. "I have feelings of sadness, angst, regret and love." "LOVE?" the other boys asked in union. "Yes, but I'm finding it hard to tell her how I feel," Eli replied. "Not only is it because everybody can be extremely shy when confessing love including me, but also because I don't know if she feels the same way." He sobbed a little harder. "Who do you mean? Which girl do you have feelings for?" Mitsuru asked. "." Eli didn't reply, at least not until he steadied his voice, but he couldn't for a while. It had been a long time since he had last shed tears and this was definitely what he needed for relief. The other boys looked at each other, thoughts reflecting each other's. They decided to stay with Eli until he was ready to talk. "Eli, I think I know who you mean. I'm guessing that the song you just played made you upset because it's her favourite song. Eli, is it Madison you have feelings for?" Tracey asked. Eli nodded. "Y-you're g-good, Tracey," he stated, stuttering some of his words, he was still crying, and he was surprised he hadn't caught the hiccups. "Eli, are you feeling a little better now?" Koji asked. "A little bit, yes. I haven't cried in a long time, I needed that." Eli looked up again, and looked at his five friends. Tracey handed him a couple of tissues, one for his eyes and to blow his nose, and the other to clear the lenses of his glasses. "Thanks, Tracey," Eli said as he accepted the tissues. "Eli, what about if we helped you express your feelings to Madison, we'd be more than happy to help," Mitsuru suggested. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that," Eli said as he placed his glasses back in front of his eyes. "You're not asking, we're volunteering," Bakura stated. "Thanks, guys." For the first time that day, Eli gave a genuine smile, and that was the one his friends wanted to see on his face, not a sad or fake smile.  
  
While Eli was playing the piano, Madison was pondering the argument that the two had just finished having. 'It was just a silly little thing. Maybe Eli and I should make up with each other,' she thought to herself. It's true, it was just a case of arguing over who was the best when it came to music, either instrumental or singing. They weren't saying that they themselves were best; they were arguing that each other were the best. She felt that she needed to sing along to the music that wafted through the entire household, so she hummed a little bit instead. When she heard the 'clunk', she was a bit surprised that Eli would actually make that sound. 'Why did he suddenly stop playing?' she asked herself. She tiptoed to the door of the music room and heard Tracey, Bakura, Mitsuru, Quatre and Koji try to comfort a crying Eli. She listened carefully to the conversation and gasped at some points. 'I made him cry?' She listened a bit more and nearly passed out when she heard Tracey say that Eli might have feelings for Madison and Eli said that Tracey was right. 'Oh my, he really likes me? No wait, he loves me? I didn't think that our emotions were the same.' Madison quickly tiptoed away before anybody noticed she was standing there.  
  
The boys were leaving the music room, discussing what Eli could do when he's ready to confess his feelings of love for Madison. "When do you think you'll be ready, Eli?" Koji asked. "I'm ready now, but I don't know if Madison is," Eli sighed. "Ahh, young love." Tracey sighed. "I know what we can do! I could ask if Misty could have a girl talk with Madison, then she can tell us if she does have feelings for you." "Do you think it will work?" Eli asked. "Sure. Mai, Ishizu, Tea and Tammy had a girl talk with Misty and they discovered the truth about her feelings towards Ash. I remember the day Misty was asked out by Ash, she was so happy. This plan will be able to make a sort of re-enactment of the day, but instead of Ash asking Misty, it will be you asking Madison," Tracey replied. "Besides, I'm sure she's over that argument you had earlier. After all, instead of you both going 'I'm the best', you were both saying 'You're the best', so it wasn't really much to argue over, was it?" Mitsuru stated. It turns out everybody witnessed the argument, that's why the five boys secretly followed Eli to make sure he'd be okay. Good thing they did follow him, he was in emotional pain. "Okay, thanks, guys," Eli said. "Hey, that's what friends are for, Eli," Bakura said.  
  
Tracey had found Misty having a conversation with Mimi, Tea, Mai and Duplica. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but would I be able to talk to Misty?" "Sure, Trace," Misty replied as she stood up and followed Tracey. "What's up?" "Eli loves Madison, but before he can confess his feelings to her, he wants to know if she feels the same way," Tracey explained. "I get it, you're using the 'have friends start up a girl chat to learn about love feelings for guys' strategy, right?" "Well, it's worked so far, hasn't it?" "Yeah. Okay, I'll have a girl talk with Madison and I'll tell you if she does have feelings for Eli. I'll also tell you if she doesn't so he doesn't hang in suspense." "Thanks for this, Misty." "It's the least I could do after you had organized this strategy so Ash and I would know each other's feelings." Misty returned to the group and finished her conversation.  
  
"Did she agree?" Quatre asked Tracey when he returned. "Yep, she did. She said it was the least she could do after we used this strategy to get her and Ash together," Tracey responded. 'Please let this work out,' Eli thought. "Hey guys, let's go play the Playstation for a while as we wait for Misty to report to us." "Okay, we'll play 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories'," Koji agreed.  
  
Misty had found Madison in her bedroom. "Hi, Madison." "Hi, Misty." "Do you have a moment?" "Yeah, why?" "I was wondering if you and I could have a girl talk." "About what?" "Eli." "Eli?" "Yes. You know that love has been emanating from many of us females, even some from you. Is your love for Eli?" "Well." "Or is it for someone else?" "." "Madison, I'm not kidding. You already know about me and Ash, and I just want to be like your older sister." "Technically, you are one to me already." "What do you mean?" "I have two types of love. The love for friends like family and yes, the love for a certain boy who has dark blue hair, wears glasses, comes from England and is the partial reincarnation of a great wizard whose descendant is dating my best friend." "I thought so. You know, I have a feeling that you should come out and tell him." "Will it work out?" "I didn't think love between Ash and myself would work out, but it has and still is. Besides, if you have any problems, you can always come to us females. After all, we're the types of sisters who don't do it for themselves, but for each other." "Thanks, Misty." "Anytime, Madison." "Before you leave, could you please ask Eli if he could meet me in the music room in half an hour?" "Of course, Madison." Misty left the room. 'Okay, now to tell the boys.'  
  
The boys were playing the Playstation and as they dueled, it was undoubtedly easy to guess that Bakura and Eli were doing the best. Misty walked into the room. "Guys, Madison loves Eli too, but she doesn't want him to know, so you'll have to put on an act of playing dumb until she tells you. She wants you to meet her in the music room in about ten minutes, I didn't realise that it would take me twenty minutes to find you." "Thanks for this, Misty, I appreciate it," Eli said as he headed off to the music room.  
  
Madison sat on the piano bench waiting for Eli to arrive. Suddenly, she heard the door open and some footsteps approach her. "Hi, Eli." "Hello, Madison," Eli returned the greeting. "Misty told me you had something to tell me so I organized this little rendezvous with you." "Yes, I do have something to say. Madison Taylor, I Eli Moon do declare that I have special feelings in my heart for you. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Madison could feel her cheeks burn red and she smiled. "I'm glad you do, Eli, because I love you too." "You do?" "Yes. I've had these feelings for a while now." "I've had those same feelings for a long time too," Eli remarked as he sat on the bench next to Madison. He started to play their favourite song, and Madison started to sing.  
  
A twinkle in the night sky far, far away  
  
A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams On a sleepless evening I sing alone Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream. Eli started to sing the next verse. A twinkle in the night sky far, far away A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams On a sleepless evening I sing alone Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream. Then they both sung the last bit together forming a beautiful harmony with one alto and one soprano.  
  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream. They both chuckled a bit and blushed. They suddenly leant forwards and gently kissed each other on the lips. "AWW KAWAII!!!" a girl shouted from the door. She was holding a video camera. Tracey, Bakura, Koji, Mitsuru and Quatre were behind the girl. Madison couldn't help but laugh. "I guess this is your comeback for all the times I did this to you and Li, huh, Sakura?" Sakura laughed too. "Yeah, you could say that." Eli was laughing too. "Where'd you get the video camera from?" "Well, after Misty told me that you two would be having a rendezvous in the music room I headed over here. Tracey said he was glad I was here and he leant me his video camera," Sakura explained. The other boys were laughing too. "We just couldn't resist catching you two have your first kiss. I mean come on, you saw me and Tam have our first kiss," Tracey chuckled. (A/N-I love Tracey!) "Yeah, we did," Madison nodded in agreement. Soon, all of the friends were crowding around the door. "So, how'd it go?" Mai asked. "You missed the magic," Bakura replied. "No problem, we can bring back the magic," Eli stated as he and Madison gently kissed each other again. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the friends said in unison, even those who thought romance was too mushy that they'd probably hurl every time somebody just said the word kiss. Eli smiled as he heard that. 'Thanks, guys. This couldn't have happened if it wasn't for you,' he thought as he held Madison in his arms. Finally, they were together as more than friends, but more as a happy couple. The End  
  
Please review 


End file.
